Grace à vous
by BertrandAli
Summary: Rien... Absolument rien... Le néant Pas simplement le vide,le noir et la solitude... Aucunes peurs...Aucune tristesse...Aucuns regrets...Aucune culpabilité... Alors, est-ce que je vie encore? Ou ma sombre et chère amie m'a-t-elle fauchée? Ai-je enfin quitté ce fléau? Cette abomination que l'on appelais notre monde? Faut-il choisir de vivre ou de survivre?
1. Prologue

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"strongPROLOGUE/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;"em-Hernando ! Vito ! Vous me recevez ? A vous !/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;"La radio émit un grésillement mais aucune voix ne parut au de panique,je me mit a courir aussi vite que je le rangers me faisait mal,le frottement brûler mes pieds fatigué soleil cogner si fort que je fut tremper de suer en a peine quelque sac a dos remplis des peux de vivres que j'ai pu trouver en sillonnant le village ou on c'était arrêter pour se faisait un boucan d'enfer attirant les ombres sur mon chemin./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;"J'essayai de les évites en zigzagant passant au travers de leur griffes,aux bras décharnés et en décomposition./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;"Le souffle court,irradiant mes poumons d'une douleur que le tabac et le manque de cardio ont affaiblis depuis l'épidémie./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;"Je finis par sortir ma lame de la boucle de ma ceinture pour l'enfoncer dans le crane des créatures,autrefois humains et habitant de ce lieu, maintenant beaucoup trop proches de moi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;"Ne pouvant atteindre mon carquois pour décocher un carreau,mon sac entravait mes gardais mes forces pour les marcheurs les plus proches de ma personnes,les éliminant de la surface de cette maudite planète,tout en continuant ma course folle vers la vielle boutique de sport au abord de cette bourgade./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;"em-Vi-..to ! Her..-nando ! /emHurlais-je le souffle coupé dans cette radio de pacotille./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;"Je redoublais d'effort, j'y étais presque... espérant que leur radio n'avait tout simplement plus de batterie ou si ils se sont fait attaquer qu'ils ont put fuir en laissant derrière eux,malheureusement, notre seul moyen de contact.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;"Traversant les bois,afin de m'évitait d'être a découvert sur la route en cas de danger. Mon parcours fut donc compliqué face aux racines et aux branches. Essayant vainement d'utiliser mon couteau tel une machette,un aventurier en pleine jungle aurait rit Stephan …/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;"Je trébuchais ,entraînais par le poids de mon packtage. Mon visage rencontrais la terre dure,le choc émettait un bourdonnement a mes oreilles,ne jamais se détourner de son objectifs,on m'as pourtant appris ça autrefois...J'aurais le temps de m'auto-flageller plus tard !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;"Légèrement sonnais,poussant sur mes bras pour me remettre debout,une prise a ma cheville me maintient au voir ce que cela peut être un coup de pied confirme mes pensées,un craquement sonore et effroyable. Ce truc devait être la depuis un bon moment pour que son crane explose comme une pastèque d'un kick./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;"Remise sur mes jambes,scramasaxe* dans ma paume,cette fois rien ni personne ne pourrais m'arrêter./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;"J'y suis presque...J'y suis presque... J'arrive mes frères.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: small;"em*Scramasaxe : désigne un couteau avec une lame mi-longue,un terme vikings./em/span/p 


	2. Chapitre 1

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" align="CENTER"span style="font-size: medium;"strongCHAPITRE 1/strong/span/p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-emAdy ?/em/p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Maggie posa sa main sur mon épaule, me sortant de mes pensées./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-emTout va bien ?/em/p  
p align="JUSTIFY"J'acquiesçais et la fixa,l'incitant a continuer, à m'expliquer la raison de sa venue./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-emDeanna t'as trouver un « travail » au sein de la communauté,sur le terrain, tu seras avec Glenn et Tara./em/p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Sur le terrain ? Vraiment ? Si Maggie est là c'est qu'elle en avait déjà discuter avec Rick et même si je ne le supporte pas véritablement ses décisions sont souvent fondées et réfléchis./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Mon amie,ne tient pas rigueur de mon silence, l'habitude de faire des monologues mais elle sait que je l'écoute attentivement./p  
p align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-Temu as était très utile depuis ton arrivée à la prison et je sais que tu peut faire des tas de choses.../em/p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-emMais ?/em/p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-Oemn sait que tu n'est pas très à l'aise ici,tu ne leur fait pas confiance et nous non plus,du moins pas encore, mais l'on ne peut pas gâcher une opportunité pareil non ? Et puis à vous c'est agréable de ne plus sentir le bouc. plaisantât-elle./em/p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Je souris a sa remarque et poussa un soupir,ils veulent m'éloigner le temps de trouver une entente correcte,me sociabiliser avec les habitants sur le une fois Mag du lire dans mes pensées et m'indiqua ou retrouver le petit groupe./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Je marchais dans les rues de la ville, notre refuge, en observant les murs qui nous protéger de l'extérieur ou nous empêcher de partir.../p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-emEEEH ADY ! On change pas une équipe qui gagne !/em/p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Je répondis au High Five de Tara en tapant dans sa main, Glenn s'approcha est serra légèrement mon épaule en signe de salutation et de soutient fis un signe de tête à Noah qui lui me souris franchement./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-emBon qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?/em Grommela la jeune femme à mes côtés./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-emApparemment la ponctualité ce n'ait pas leur fort./em Émet l'asiatique avec une mine désolé./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"A ses mots deux hommes,inconnus au bataillon,déboulent armés. Malgré leur air sur d'eux,il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vraiment vécu dehors depuis l'apocalypse, ni même assez de cran pour allez sur le terrain. Je fus étonnée de voir que ce seraient nos « Instructeurs »./p  
p align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-emBonjour ! Moi c'est Aiden et voici Nicholas./em/p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-emT'es le fils de Deanna ?/em Demanda je ne sais qui/p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-emExact ! /em/p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-emVoici Noah,Tara et Adelyne. Moi c'est Glenn/em/p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-emEnchanté/em. Répondis poliment Nicholas/p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-emOn vous a trouver des petits bijoux à l' son compère./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Son ton supérieur me taper déjà sur le système, il se prenait pour qui , notre cabot* ?/p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Je ne vis pas tout de suite qu'il était devant moi et attendait que je m'arme d'un... Quoi ?... Un 22LR ? Sérieusement ? J'appellerai pas ça un bijoux mais un jouet pour enfant et même là je suis pas sur que le gamin serait content. C'est ridicule./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Je l'empoigner,mes doigts recouvrent toute la crosse comme si on mettait un bébé dans une main de gé çant un regard blasé à ce dit Aiden,on pouffa à côté de se foutait ouvertement de ma gueule,jetant un regard noire par dessus mon épaules,ceci ne fit que renforcer son air amusé./p  
p align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-emJe connais un bon moyen de te dérider si tu veux/em. Murmura l'énergumène face à ma personne./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Sérieusement ? Ce débile veut mourir ? Je retiens l'envie de lui planter ma lame entre les deux yeux. Arquant un sourcil et emprunt d'un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres.../p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-emJ'ai connu plus gros...Beaucoup plus gros/em./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Sous entendant l'arme, bien évidement, mais cela eu le mérite de lui fermer son clapet,redoublant le rire de Tara et Noah./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-emBon ! Suivez-moi !/em/p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Nous hélât-il comme si il diriger un groupe de touristes à une visite guidée./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Glenn comme toujours essayait de faire la conversation,s'intéressant vraiment au périmètre délimité au tour de la ville et bien décidé ,apparemment, de s'intégrer au sein de la collectivité./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Je finis par décrocher,observant les alentours,à l'affût,en quête du moindre bruit suspect dans ses bois ou d'en moyen pour retrouver notre chemin ,au camp, en cas de pépin./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"J'eus l'impression qu'on marcha pendant un bon moment avant que la personne devant moi,ne se stoppent subitement. Je m'excusa auprès de Noah et observa l'environnement. Des chaînes ensanglanté pendait dans le vide,accroché a un pauvre arbre mort./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-emMerde ! Cet enculé c'est échapper/em./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Échapper ? Qui ça ? Au fil de la conversation des voix indignés me résonnent dans les qu'est-ce que ses types avait bien pu avoir dans la tête,je sais qu'ils agissent selon leur réglé car ils sont chez eux mais il devrait comprendre la dangerosité de ces choses putréfiés./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Ensuite des grognements,tout ce passa extrêmement vite Aiden attrapa le rôdeur dos à lui afin de le rattacher,essayent de le tenir par ses bras,Nicholas face à lui. Ces gars,d'Alexandria, semblaient lutter face a une pauvre ombre./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Tara c'est poster à la gauche du barbu,couteau en main attendant d'intervenir,elle était proche...beaucoup trop proche.../p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Ce qui devait arriver,arriva il leur fila entre les doigts,la peau de ce cadavre se décolla dans un bruit de suçon,tripes rien il ne fut freiner par son envie de manger./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Le fils de Deanna le repoussa droit devant vers son ami qui l'esquiva de justesse,malheureusement il se dirigea vers Tara qui par son élan l'entraîna au même qu'elle ne touche les feuilles mortes avec le mort , je mettais avancer vers eux. Son poids l'empêcher de se mouvoir correctement,une fois à ses côtés,je plantais ma dague./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Repoussant le corps,il s'écroula dans un bruit lourd,étouffé par les feuilles. Glenn hurlait déjà auprès des deux incompétents qui avez notre « charge ».Je vérifiais que Tara n'avait rien d'aucune sorte,elle m'enlaçât brièvement./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-emElle aurait pu mourir /em! Beuglais-je./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"La brune sur mon flanc sursauta par cette intervention, je me retournais, furieuse, il aurait pu arriver malheur a un de mes amis./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-emVous n'êtes qu'une bande de prétentieux,incompétent dans votre tour d' -je/p  
p align="JUSTIFY"Ma dague dans leur direction,il ne manquer que quelque centimètre,et ces idiots ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenirs...Juste un... On aura qu'a dire que des rôdeurs les on eu...c'est dommage mais c'est ainsi qu'est la vie aujourd'hui... On ne doit plus prendre de risques,c'est Rick lui-même qui l'as annoncer... On doit tuer.../p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-emNon !/em/p  
p align="JUSTIFY"L'espace d'un instant,instinctivement j'avais bondi silencieusement prés des deux hommes et c'était a moi que hurlait Noah ,cette fois. Lors je tourna le regard vers lui,il eu un mouvement de sortit,j'aurais pu agir et le regretter par la suite.A part lui personne ne sembler avoir vu ma folie,le drame qui aurait pu avoir lieu,je rengainait et m'installait a sa gauche./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"La voix de la jeune femme mêlé a celle du coréen,qui finit par faire volte face,nous entraînant avec lui sur le chemin du retour./p  
p align="JUSTIFY"-emLa c'est sur... On va pas être amis.../em marmonnais-je hors de moi,prête a détruire quiconque s'en prendra a mon groupe... Non... a ma famille.../p  
p align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p align="JUSTIFY"*Cabot : Jargon militaire pour Caporal/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; background: transparent; font-weight: normal;" align="JUSTIFY" /p 


End file.
